Shy Boy
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome is so fed up with all of the guys, 'boys', that come on to her, go out with her, then proceed to break her heart. Now, all she wants is a nice, quiet, Shy Boy.


**Shy Boy**

**Summary: Kagome is so fed up with all of the guys, 'boys', that come on to her, go out with her, then proceed to break her heart. Now, all she wants is a nice, quiet, Shy Boy.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Big Windup**

**Pairing: Kagome/Mihashi**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

"This is so lame," Sitting on the floor playing on the X-Box 360 in her brothers' room, Kagome sighed and glanced over at her brother who was lying on his bed, tossing a soccer ball up in the air to catch, over and over again. "Souta, do you want to go outside and play a bit,"

"...not really."

"Aren't you bored?"

Souta, her little brother who was now nine, snorted in humor, "Yeah, but I'm grounded,"

"For what?!"

"Skipping,"

Kagome sighed, "You skipped math again?"

"Mmhm,"

Kagome stood, grabbing his soccer ball from midair, she placed it on the desk and watched him spring forward in irritation.

"What was that for!?"

"For skipping classes, come on Souta, they _will_ take you off the team if you don't straighten up!"

"They can't!"

Kagome laughed, "Yes, they can." She pulled his desk chair out, "Come sit down,"

Souta moved to his chair and sat down, watching as she pulled out a math book for him to read, she grabbed a notebook and pencil and he watched the headache only known as 'Math' unfold before him.

**-x-x-x-**

"So, not to distract you from playing teacher or anything, but how's it going with you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome frowned, "...don't worry about it,"

Souta scoffed, "You say that, but your my sister, you go out with the worst types, from players, to liars, cheaters and-"

"Souta!"

He looked up at her sudden outcry, surprised to see tears in his sisters eyes, he stood up and moved over to her, "Sis, I'm sorry, serious to Kami, I didn't mean to make you cry!"

She fell to her knees with her arms crossed, her hands gripping her arms. Souta wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly as she cried. "He is constantly comparing me to his ex! I hate it!"

Souta frowned, he loved his sister, to the point that he'd go to any lengths to see her happy. He so far was not impressed with her choice in guys. Yeah, they were hot, but to be perfectly honest, that was all that they seemed to have going for them. "Please don't cry, please..."

Kagome stopped her tears, she released her arms from her tight grip and fell into her brothers hold, her eyes closed as she rested her head on his lap, his fingers ran through her hair gently, hoping to sooth her of the ache she felt._ "Why can't I have one boyfriend who isn't an idiot,"_

"I think...you are just looking in the wrong place...and for the wrong types...you are like most girls, you like the bad boy type...i honestly think you need someone who's shy or sweet, someone who isn't the first to pick a fight, possibly the one who stands up for you...that's the kind of person you _need_."

Kagome laughed, "Find me one of those will you,"

He sighed, "Don't take what I say seriously, Kagome, you never do anyways. I'll say it once, because I don't think saying it over and over again will matter, if you don't hear it the first time you won't listen any time after, so I'm only going to say this once, you will never find someone who will love you for who you are, if you don't stop taking what's thrown at you and start looking for what's not in your direct line of sight! I have never liked the guys you've dated, I think they aren't worth five seconds of your attention, but you amaze me each time when you bring home another brute. I know my sister, and I know it can take you a little before you realize the mistakes your making, so let me point them out and we can skip to the part where you have a life changing revelation, your mistakes are in this order, Miroku, left you for your best friend Sango, Kouga, left you for your best friend Ayame, Hojo...he was just an idiot...Inuyasha, you know he's been looking at the Kikyou girl, I hear you talking to Sango about it! Your mistake is taking these guys who aren't interested in you for you, they are still looking when they go out with you!"

Kagome stood up and left the room, he didn't want to see her cry, so he knew she would go elsewhere to do it. He hated himself for causing her these tears, but he had to say it, all of it, or else he was going to pop with his thoughts on his sister.

**-x-x-x-**

"Nope..." Kagome walked through the halls of her school, "Too loud," she turned a corner and dodged a guy from her class who almost ran into her, "To Narcissistic,"

"Hey!"

She continued without turning around, "...not like I'm actually considering my brothers words..."

"What is going on in that mind of yours beautiful,"

Kagome turned and rolled her eyes at her Ex, or...one of them, at least. "Hey Miroku, I think I'm going to break it off with Inuyasha,"

Miroku sighed, "Ah, is it because of Kikyou?"

"That's only one of many reasons,"

He quirked a brow, waiting for her to continue, but when she didn't, he realized he wasn't going to get and explanation.

"Where do I find a nice, shy, sweet, but headstrong guy?" She asked him as Sango came in and made her way to Kagome's desk where Miroku was sitting on the desk in front of her.

"Not at this school!" Miroku laughed, "Um...try that school down the road, uh...damn, what's it called..."

"You mean Nishiura high school?"

"YES!" Miroku pointed to Kagome, "Try them, I don't know too much about the guys there, but the girls are-OW!"

Kagome winced at the History book that had come down hard on her _friends_ head. "I thought she'd beaten the pervert out of you,"

"Ah, something sewn so deeply into my genes can't possibly be removed with a few whacks to the head, but maybe a few whacks to-"

"MIROKU!"

"Hehe, right, right," he waved his hands in defeat before standing and moving to his desk, the class stood as the teacher came in, bowing under Sango's word as class rep.

**-x-x-x-**

'_What am I doing!? It's not like anyone will be at the school this late after classes anyways!' _Kagome sighed, walking towards a fence, she watched a couple of guys turn and whistle at her, before returning to the soccer ball rolling around on the ground. "Nope, I'm wrong, the sports teams are still here," she sighed, walking to another fenced up area, this one, nobody had yet to spot her, so she decided to brave high tides and watch their practice. She could tell that it was baseball, by the field, the diamonds and the attire worn by the guys playing.

"_Mihashi! You're up!"_

Kagome turned just in time to see a blonde boy jump practically out of his skin at his name being called. _"Strange..." _She watched him walk to the pitcher's mound, catching the ball thrown to him before looking to the catcher, Kagome leaned forward just as he looked up and caught her watching him. She gave a small smile and waved, and watched him seize up. He stared for a couple seconds before the oddest thing happened. He went completely red and started to tremble.

"_**What the hell are you doing!? You completely missed my sign! Pay attention Mihashi!"**_

"_AHH~! B-b-b-but-"_

"_**BUT NOTHING!"**_

Kagome frowned, jumping the fence, she caught the mettle so she wouldn't break a bone, but dropped once close to the ground, "Is that how you treat your teammates?" she asked in annoyance as she came to stand between the two. "Or just the ones with no backbone?"

The guys turned and the boy on the pitcher's mound started up a whole new set of tremors.

"And who are you? Judging by the uniform, I'd say you aren't from our school,"

"Nothing gets past you, does it," she turned to the guy on the mound, "And you, what's your problem, why do you let him talk to you that way?"

"B-because it's Abe's signs that-"

"Don't tell me you think it's just his signs that keep you in the game," she smiled, "You obviously have a skill set for baseball, and..." she turned to Abe, "If I'm correct, this sport is one of teamwork, so, saying that the other can't do anything without another person," She laughed, turning back to Mihashi, "all that means is that Abe can't catch without you, you can't throw without him, it's not all dependent on him...he's just as dependent on you, that's all I'm saying. Have more confidence in your own skills, and you," she pointed at Abe, "you need to lose some of that egotism you have," She turned and walked off, not that I really know, I don't play sports, not really my scene..."

"Eh?! Then why are you here?" another boy yelled out.

Kagome turned, "Who are you?"

"Tajime! That's me!"

Kagome sighed, "I came here looking for a boyfriend, the guys at my school are complete ass's, I figured I'd have better luck elsewhere, but it seems this school lacks in the kind of guy I'm looking for."

"Aw~" Tajime whined, "But you're so hot! Hey! Hey! Hey! I'll be your boyfriend, I'll be good to you, I swear!"

Kagome laughed, "No thanks, I'm looking for a shy, kind, and persistent boy...not a boy who's liable to hurt me with stupid words or stupid actions, see you around."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: That is the first chapter, the second will be out soon~!**


End file.
